What Could've Been
by Zena Airale
Summary: AU where Garmadon doesn't get bit by the Devourer; collab with Chara6527, cover art by Squira130


*Garmadon's POV*

The sound of soft cries reached my ears, and my heart instantly welled up with joy and happiness. After so long, my son was here...here in my life. I gazed lovingly into Misako's eyes as I neared her side and knelt beside her.

"I named him Lloyd."

"Lloyd..." I repeated softly. "I-I _love_ it...it's so beautiful!" My eyes shimmered with tears. I was so proud.

"Do you want to come up with a middle name?"

I nodded tearfully and replied in a soft tone, "I already have one... It's Montgomery... Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon." At the sound of my child's full name, I couldn't take it any longer. I collapsed to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. I was completely overjoyed. _He's really here... I can't believe I'm a father now..._

I stood up, gently taking Lloyd into my arms. I sat down in a chair nearby, cradling him closely and began to whisper. My voice cracked, but I didn't care. I was truly happy. "Lloyd Montgomery, my son, _I swear_...no harm will come to you as long as I live. Although I've only just met you for a moment since you came into my life, I love you more than anything..."

After that, I couldn't say anymore. It was very, _very_ overwhelming. I'd waited so long for this moment to come.

"Garmadon, are you alright?" Misako looked to me in concern. I looked up tearfully.

"Yes...I am...I've never felt happier..."

I continued to hold Lloyd against me as I closed my eyes and sobbed in overwhelming joy. I absolutely adored him...there was no doubt about that. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon...my son...I shall protect you... _I promise..._ " I softly murmured. I wouldn't tolerate _anyone_ who tried to sever the bond I now shared with him. He was so dear to my heart...I didn't want to let go...

Lloyd cried softly, and it made me cry more as well. I looked at Misako and kissed her lightly.

"We're parents...!" I chuckled with delight.

Later that day...me and her were tucking him into bed. We had just come back from the hospital. "Oh, Lloyd..." I cooed, my voice soft and loving. I ran a hand through his hair and lightly touched his cheek. Tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Here was my child...

*3rd person POV*

Garmadon looked down tearfully at Lloyd, feeling very proud. "My dear, sweet, little boy... I'm not letting you go...your life won't be chaotic...like our last one was."

"what was that Garmy?" Misako asked.

"Oh it was nothing Koko, come one you need your rest. You did all of the work today, I just spoke softly by your side." Garmadon chuckled.

*Garmadon's POV*

"Alright dear." Misako said and walked into our bedroom.

I followed close behind her and laid next to her. She kissed me and I kissed her back. He remained like this until we needed air and separated out lips. We laid there in our dark room, slowly drifting into slumber.

That night I dreamt about Lloyd's first step...and first word...I couldn't wait for that to happen. All I wanted was for him to stay with me, until the very end. Until naturally caused death. I wanted him to be married to a nice woman, and conceive me a grandchild. But then there is that thought...about his powers he got from dad...He must never learn about them, no matter what Wu says. Those powers brought terror and hardship in our last life. I won't let that happen again.

I want him to stay with me, not drift away like he did last time.

I woke up the next day and went to the monastery. I walked inside to see Wu training Morro. I walked over to Wu and sighed.

"As much as it looks like brother, he isn't green ninja material." I sighed.

"What makes you think that?" Wu folded his arms, clearly upset.

"I mean, he has the power of wind. The green ninja is supposed to rise one day and defeat the massive evil lord of evil thing...whatever the prophecy said. Do you think the element of wind can rival such power. I think it just isn't meant to be." I explained this to my brother.

"You seem to know a lot about this. Is there another scroll somewhere?" Wu raised a brow.

"No no, i'm just saying that wind won't defeat evil. Maybe dad's element." i said.

"Dad passed away four years ago. He was like...three hundred. Long gone. And you think that his element will be the only thing to stop it?" Wu seemed pretty confused and unhappy.

"Well, he was our dad, so his element is in our blood. Maybe one of our children will have it. Or maybe fate will chose another outside of the family bloodline. I just don't think morro is the one is all im saying." I sighed.

"Fine. i'll tell this to him, but if he runs out and throws a fit and hates me it's your fault." Wu groaned.

"I would be able to handle a silly thing like that brother." I chuckled and walked into a room alone.

I looked around the room, looking at the back wall that held the golden weapons. I examined them, knowing what they are, where they were made, what they can do, and how dangerous they are. I looked at them closely and looked down with a small sigh. I honestly didn't like the idea of my child ending up the green ninja again. I already know he is destined to be. But i have to be sure he doesn't come near these weapons...or time might repeat itself.

I walked out of the room to see a mad Morro kick me in the shins. I eyed him with a soft glare but it faded and i sighed yet again and locked the doors shut, under lock and key, and held onto the key that was placed in my pocket and walked past him. I know Wu thinks of him as a son and wants him to be great, but he needs to stop that, and think about Morro's future.

I walked past my son's room. He was still sleeping. My heart soared as I neared him. I held him against me and shut my eyes for a moment. "Don't leave..." I whispered. Tears fell uncontrollably. "I love you... _so much..._ "

Lloyd looked up at me, his pretty green eyes looked into my dark blue and purple eyes and he smiled and giggled. But I knew he would one day have to take on his destiny. Hopefully not as soon as he did in our last life. "I'm not letting you leave me this time..." Tears continued to fall... _I'll let it happen gradually...not all at once...that's what ruined your life the last time..._ "You'll be alright..."

SUDDENLY PINEAPPLES!

"This does not help...wait where did all these pineapples come from?" Garmadon grew confused. He placed Lloyd back on his bed. Then he shrugged and picked the pineapples up and put them in the backyard and lit them on fire. He returned back to Lloyd's room.

"My son... I love you more than anything. I won't let anyone hurt you..." Garmadon held Lloyd against him again, sitting down upon the bed. He shut his eyes for a moment and sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. He very quietly whispered, "Nothing will _ever_ separate me from you...I won't let that happen. I wanted a happy life... I wanted you to have one as well... Nothing causing us pain... Nothing tragic... Just us living as a happy family with nothing sabotaging our relationship... _Nothing ever tearing us apart..._ "

He felt his eyes start to well up with tears. "Lloyd Montgomery...you were... _always_ so special to my heart. I love you...far too much..."

Wu walked into his brother's room, dejected. Garmadon looked up from Lloyd with concern, and asked, "Morro wasn't happy...huh, brother?"

"He just...left... He straight up _left..._ " Wu wanted to burst into tears right then and there.

"I had a feeling he'd do that." He put Lloyd down for a moment and held his brother closely against him. "I know how much he means to you...you...shouldn't have pushed him so hard... I'll help you through this..." _As much as I helped Lloyd in my last life..._

"I-I feel so bad now..." Wu started to tear up.

"Don't worry Wu, it's okay, it will all be okay." Garmadon whispered.

"Y-You love Lloyd a lot, don't you...?" Wu said through sobs.

"Absolutely...but...there's...always a part of me that thinks something bad might happen to him... I'd protect him with my life if it ever came to that..." Garmadon closed his eyes and sighed, remembering how hurt he and Lloyd were before the do-over happened.

"Hmm?"

"Just imagining something..."

"Oh... You know that tea lady in Ninjago City...

"Mystakei?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm thinking about going out with her."

"heh, wow, sweet. She seems like a great woman but I can't stand it when she says "never heard of it"."

"I think I'll go meditate."

"Alright."

Wu left the room, leaving Garmadon and his son alone.

7 years later...

"Dad..." a seven-year-old Lloyd said to Garmadon.

"What is it, my dear son?" Garmadon asked sweetly.

"how come I see you with black skin? It came in me head when...when I was dreaming. It went poof! And BOOM! And bang. And then it be there." Lloyd explained cutely. "And your eyes looked like apples. And I had these weird green sparkly things coming out of my hand! I was like! PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW! POW TAKE THIS BAD GUYS PEW PEW CRACK BOOM!" Lloyd spoke with over-excitement and exaggeration and flopped backwards into the floor, giggling. (ISN'T YOUNG LLOYD THE CUTEST THING)

Garmadon sighed, unsure how to explain to Lloyd about his powers and former life. He shut his eyes for a moment and started to tear up.

"...no cry..." Lloyd reached out to hug his father.

"It's...It's complicated..." Garmadon said at last.

"was it imagintion...thing...oh Imagination! Was it that?" Lloyd asked.

"No...but I think it's best if I told you when you're much older..." Garmadon felt his throat tighten. It still hurt to talk about it. "You wouldn't want to hear about it now..."

"okay...luv u!" he smiled cutely.

Garmadon held Lloyd against him, now shedding tears of overwhelming joy. "I love you too..."

The two of them held each other close for a long time, Garmadon slowly calming down.

"I'm...alright...I'm glad you're here. I don't...I don't want to lose you..." His eyes still shone with tears. Multiple emotions were swirling around his head all at once. _What I did was so horrible...I don't want you to know yet...But I'm glad it worked out._

"Me too, daddy..." Lloyd let out a small giggle and pulled away.

Garmadon smiled softly and took his son's hands. Lloyd always brought him so much joy and happiness. "You're so special...so sweet... I love you, Lloyd... Very, _very much..._ Come here..."

"I'm tired...can we sleep together?"

"Of course..."

Lloyd snuggled against his father who looked down at him and stroked his hair in a soothing way.

Garmadon shut his eyes and sang softly: "'Come on now, stay with me, 'neath the branches of the tree... Sleep here, child, for a while, let the fire light your smile... Though you have fallen, small one, there is nothing to fear... As long as you're with me, child, they will never take you... I don't have much, though I am glad that you are here... We'll be happy, I promise... You'll have everything you need... Won't you please...stay with me? Please, please... Don't leave...'"

Lloyd held his father closer. He didn't want to let go. "Daddy...I don't wanna either..."

"Shhhh... I've got you, Lloyd... I'll stay here beside you..." Garmadon whispered. "It's getting late. Let's go to sleep."

"Kay..."

Garmadon laid down next to his son, holding him tight against his chest. He let out a shuddering breath and cried quietly, "You were always so special to my life... You still are now... I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lloyd fell asleep, Garmadon falling asleep soon after.

*Garmadon's POV*

I hummed softly as Lloyd slept in my arms. Suddenly he let out a soft cry.

"Daddy... I'm scared..."

I glanced outside to see a forest fire in the distance, sitting up.

I held him close, crying myself. "It's only faraway. You are not in danger... Shhhh... _Shhhhh..._ Everything's going to be alright, Lloyd..."

"Dad..." he whimpered.

"I'm here. Don't worry. I'll protect you..." _You have no idea how much I've been through, Lloyd. I don't want you hurt...I don't want to lose you._

"Thanks..."

"Of course... You're my child. I love you." I shut my eyes, holding him close against me.

"I love you too, Dad..." Lloyd cried.

I smiled contentedly, the two of us falling asleep at last.

"Lloyd... Hey..." I smiled softly as Lloyd woke me up, wanting to hold me close.

"Dad... I love you." He smiled back sweetly.

I pulled him against me, nodding in agreement. "Oh, yes... So do I... I want to stay with you forever...but that won't likely be possible." I knew it wouldn't be. I was mortal. It just couldn't be like that. It hurt. Very much. Alas, I didn't care. I love him more than anything. I wanted to make the most of our time together. My bond with him was so close. _Very close._

"Are you...crying?"

" _Yes..._ " I choked back a sob. "You have no idea how much I wanted this for you... I want you to be happy...to stay beside me until... _until-_ " I couldn't bear to say it. I let out a soft, shuddering breath. I was trying not to completely break down. It was very, very difficult. "...Lloyd Montgomery... I need you... I want you here... As long as I am... You're my whole world, Son... Stay with me... _Stay with me..._ " I couldn't take it any more. Tears streamed. My heart swelled with overwhelming emotion and paternal love. I didn't want this moment to end.

"Lloyd? Garmadon? Is everything alright there?" Misako was concerned quite a bit.

"Yes...but..." I let out a soft sob. " _Lloyd..._ I _don't_ want to leave him...I don't want him to leave _me... I'm scared..._ " I clutched Lloyd even tighter. " _So scared..._ "

"Garm... I'm so sorry..." She sat beside me, holding my body close.

"I love him _very_ much... I just...don't want him to be hurt... _or worse..._ " I shut my eyes for a moment, shaking my head at the reminder of the day Lloyd took his life. That moment was so tragic... I remember it so well. It hurt more than anything.

"We'll protect him..." I heard my wife whisper to me.

"I wish I could stay with him forever...but it just...it isn't meant to be... He's our child. He's so sweet...so innocent...so dear... _If only..._ " My happiness only faded. Even though I had finally achieved a do-over, the life I once had with him still haunts me to this day.

"I'm sorry you feel so bad..." Misako hugged me as I sobbed. "I don't want you to be this way."

"That's unlikely..." I let out a soft sigh. "I've been through so much. I don't think the pain will ever go away."

Lloyd reached up and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Thanks Lloyd..." I said, smiling tearfully. "Ohhhh, my son... I love you _so very much..._ "

"I love you too, Daddy..."

I let out a soft sigh, replying at last, "We'll get through this together... Everything will be alright..."

Lloyd and Misako continued to hold Garmadon for a long time until he calmed down.

"Let's have breakfast now, alright?" he said while pulling away.

"Okay, Dad..."

The three of them got up and went to the kitchen, where Misako was fixing up some pancakes. The gate bell of the monastery rang.

"I'll get it." Garmadon left to see who it was.

He saw a much older Morro standing there with tears in his eyes. He ran forward and embraced Garmadon tightly, sobbing into his arms. He wanted to hang on to something– _anything_ for that matter.

"What's wrong...?" Garmadon was startled a bit.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have lashed out at Wu like that..." Morro sobbed. "I regret that so much now..." He shut his eyes, realizing the great responsibility he would've had if he was the green ninja, regretting his selfishness. He knew he would be unable to fulfill it.

Garmadon sighed. "Morro, listen... I know it hurts. I forgive you. You didn't know any better."

Wu overheard this, coming out to se what was happening. Morro let go, running into Wu's arms.

"Hey..." Wu whispered softly. "I forgive you. I shouldn't have pushed you... It was _my fault_. I'm so sorry. Welcome back."

Morro blinked back tears and let go of him.

"Thank you..."

"No problem," Wu nodded. "I left the gate open in case you ever came back."

"Daddy!" Lloyd's small voice chirped. He lovingly wrapped his arms around his father's leg.

" _Lloyd Montgomery..._ " Garmadon cooed with relief and delight. "My son...I won't ever let you go... I won't let you leave me..." His heart swelled with overwhelming emotion. He sighed, kneeling down to his level, saying, "Listen, Son...I only want what's best for you... I love you so much..."

"Me too, Daddy..." Lloyd gave his father a tight hug.

Garmadon gratefully returned it. "I would do anything to protect you. I wouldn't want you hurt...or worse..."

"Let's go back inside," Wu called to his brother, nephew, and Morro.

Garmadon nodded, standing up while cuddling Lloyd against him. "Oh, Lloyd, my dearest...I love you...I've sacrificed so much...I want you to be happy...I don't want to let go... _I wouldn't have it any other way..._ " His voice resonated with a incomprehensible swirl of pain and love. "I won't let _anyone_ take you away from me."

Lloyd was outside playing with Morro, practicing katana fighting behind Garmadon's back. Lloyd laughed happily and Morro chuckled and slung it out of Lloyds hand and over the wall.

"Don't worry I'll get it." Lloyd smiled and climbed over the wall with awesome parkour.

He walked to the katana which landed in a bush and went to pick it but...but heard a hiss and jolted back. He saw a huge snake, as long as a python slither out into view. It lunged and sunk its fangs deep into Lloyd's arm. Lloyd let out a cry.

Not far away, Garmadon and Koko were returning home...and heard this outcry. They rushed into action. Garmadon finally reached him...and gasped with utter terror.

That snake, was a small, baby, Great Devourer.

Morro rushed to his side, and slaughtered the snake. Lloyd gasped as a chill ran down his spine and everything spun. Everything was doubled and he swayed. Garmadon caught him as he fell and teared up.

"Oh my...O-oh my gosh! No no no this can't be happening no no no!"

" _AAAAAHHHHH!_ " Lloyd woke from his nightmare, sweating. He teared up and cried, scared, not knowing what lurked in the darkness of his room on this late night.

Garmadon rushed in and ran to his son's side, worried. Misako ran in, turning the light on.

"Oh my gosh what happened!?" Garmadon said.

"I had an awful dream! I was bit by a snake and it poisoned me...you were there...I was fighting with katana with Morro and he flung my sword over the wall and when I reached for it..." he teared up and cried into his father's chest.

"Shh...Shhhhhh..." Garmadon embraced Lloyd close, stroking his hair as Lloyd continued to sob. "I'm here...there's nothing actually harming you... It was only a dream..."

" _BUT IT FELT SO REAL!_ "

"I know it did...it's alright. Nothing will harm you my son. I promise. I love you so much." Garmadon whispered soothingly.

"I love you too dad!" Lloyd cried loudly.

Misako left, so her husband and son could have a moment alone.

Garmadon sighed in relief. He'd killed the Devourer...Lloyd would never turn evil...or at least that's what he hoped. He didn't want to go through _another_ reset, now having known he would have to sacrifice Lloyd again. "Stay with me... _I won't let you be torn away..._ Not like last time..."

"Huh?" Lloyd looked up at his father curiously, tears still fresh in his eyes.

Garmadon shook his head. "It's nothing...hold onto me..."

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Lloyd whimpered as he gazed out into the darkness of his room.

"Of course..." Garmadon said, on the verge of breaking down. " _Of course I will..._ "

Lloyd smiled and laid down, His father laid next to him. The next morning Lloyd woke and walked outside and looked at the sky. He enjoyed the sun's warm heat against his face. He smiled lightly and his eyes scanned the clouds...

And for a moment...his eyes glowed green...

Garmadon woke up minutes later, going outside. He saw Lloyd gazing aimlessly into the horizon and went to sit down beside him. Lloyd looked over at him and smiled kindly, scooting closer to hug his father tight.

Garmadon hugged back, tears threatening to spill over. He was absolutely overjoyed. "I love you... _so much..._ "

"Me too, Daddy! Are you crying?" Lloyd looked up to see his father.

" _Yes... I'm so happy..._ " Garmadon's eyes fluttered closed, unable to hold his tears in any longer. "I'm so glad you're alright..." He opened his eyes, picking his son up, supporting him as he sat on his legs. He smiled contentedly. _This is how it should have been... Nothing tearing us away from each other..._

As the father and son spent a touching moment together, Morro, now 17, slowly opened the gate to the monastery, sitting beside the two of them.

"Good morning, Morro," Garmadon replied, softly smiling.

"Sensei, Lloyd was crying last night. What happened?" Morro asked curiously.

Garmadon let out a soft sigh. "A nightmare..." He glanced at the bushes to make sure that the Devourer died.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." He hesitated. "But... _I don't want him hurt..._ It's...complicated..."

"I'm sorry..." Morro shut his eyes and put his head on Garmadon's shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm relieved Lloyd's not hurt... I won't let anyone harm him... _Never again..._ " Garmadon shut his eyes for a moment and embraced his son close to him.

After that, the three of them were silent.

Lloyd nestled against his father, content in his grasp. "I love you so much, Daddy..."

"I love you too, Lloyd." Garmadon softly smiled, opening his eyes again. "I love you too..."

Lloyd didn't want to let go. Neither did Garmadon. It would be years until Lloyd would fully come to be responsible as the Chosen One, but until then and even after, the two of them would still remain close.

Minutes passed, and Wu had called the three of them in for breakfast. Garmadon stood up and walked with Lloyd and Morro back inside the monastery.

"Brother, may I talk with you alone for a moment?" Garmadon asked Wu.

"Of course."

Garmadon watched Lloyd and Morro as they sat down, then turned to his brother, the two of them going off into another room. "I...know who the green ninja is..." He was on the verge of crying. "It's Lloyd...but _please_ , don't tell him just yet," he pleaded. "I'll tell him when the appropriate time comes."

Wu nodded. "You still look uneasy though."

"I just...don't want him to be overwhelmed by all the power he may have. I love him so much..." Garmadon held his brother tightly against his chest as he began to sob, his body slightly trembling in doing so.

Wu didn't know that Garmadon had experienced that whole other life, and that its effects were still taking ahold of him. "I'm sorry you feel so bad..."

Garmadon continued to embrace his brother for quite awhile longer, his cries gradually fading to shuddering breaths. "Thank you for always being here for me..."

"No problem... No problem at all..."

Garmadon and Wu slowly pulled away from one another and returned to where Morro, Misako and Lloyd were. Lloyd was picking flowers. Morro was with him, and despite being 17, he didn't mind at all. Lloyd found a purple one and didn't like the color. There was something about it that sent a cold dangerous chill down his spine. He hadn't noticed he was suddenly tearing up, and crying. Garmadon quickly rushed to him and pulled him close.

"I'm here... Shhhhhh... What's the matter?" he asked in a soft voice.

Lloyd buried his face in his father's chest, confused. "I don't know!" he cried. "I don't know what's wrong!"

"Lloyd... You're upset... I want to help..."

"It was the flower, the color purple, it scares me." Lloyd shuddered. "I have no clue why but...it makes me utterly terrified. As if I know what it is, but merely forgotten it." he looked confused and scared.

Eight years went by and Lloyd was slowly training with Morro, getting good with martial arts. He liked the way he felt when he trained, it felt right, and like he was meant to be this way. Garmadon however would always interrupt when he found out, scared of Lloyd finding out about his powers. Wu started a new class of training and a few kids, a couple years older than Lloyd, were taking the class. Their names were Kai, Zane, Jay, Cole, and Nya. Nya was Kai's sister who was two years younger.

Lloyd was doing some chores like sweeping the porch. He looked at the unclean concrete and groaned He suddenly felt a strong vibe smack him. He whipped his head to a part of the Monastery that he was strictly forbidden to enter. Lloyd hesitantly walked towards it and reached to place a hand on the handle but Garmadon caught him.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! What are you doing!? You are forbidden!" Garmadon gasped and ran over to stop his son.

"Sorry, I was just curious." Lloyd looked down with shame.

"Come now my son, let's get you some lunch." Garmadon lightly held his wrist and walked to the house part of the building and made lunch.

The whole day Lloyd wondered about the forbidden section of the place and it ate at him. Late that night, Lloyd had a dream.

He walked around a long narrow hallway to meet up with a dark colored door with purple highlights. Lloyd gulped and he couldn't move anywhere but there. He opened the door. There, were two purple eyes and a crooked sharp toothed smile. Two huge hands grabbed him and nearly crushed him. The monster spoke in a low male voice.

"Lloyd...when will you open your eyes to the man you are meant to be? The faster you find out...the sooner I can kill you!"

Lloyd yelled out as he was being crushed. In real life, Lloyd screamed out in pain.

"Your father lies! He keeps you in the dark! Deep down your memories remain of who you were! All you need is a harsh violent push!" he cackled and squeezed.

Lloyd coughed up blood and screamed out, it feeling all too real.

"AHHH STOP IT OVERLORD!" Lloyd suddenly yelled out of the blue. "!?" he gasped, that name felt familiar and he had no idea why he screamed that name.

He screamed and woke, sweating and he fell off his bed. He stared forwards confused.

"LLOYD!?" Koko and Garmadon ran in.

"...I'm fine." Lloyd choked out.

He decided to keep that to himself, not wanting them to worry...Lloyd suddenly knew right then...something wasn't right. And he was gonna find out what it was.

About two months passed and this behavior was constant...isolation and nightmares. Lloyd was making his parents, friends and Morro worry out of their minds...Garmadon was determined (heh) to get to the bottom of this.

"Lloyd may I come in?" Garmadon knocked on Lloyd's door.

"sure..." Lloyd mumbled.

"Whats up? You have been acting strange for the past month." Garmadon frowned.

"Your a ..." Lloyd dropped to a mumble.

"hm?" Garmadon raised a brow.

"You're a LIAR! YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT MY LIFE! YOU KEPT ME AWAY FROM THAT SECTION OF THE MONESTARY BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT I AM DON'T YOU!?" Lloyd teared up. "HOW DARE YOU CONTROL MY LIFE! MY CHOICES!? MY FATE!?" Lloyd cried. "He told me about everything! My powers, your evilness, your betrayal on my family just to get a redo, for your own selfish reasons! At least he is honest with me...unlike you!" Lloyd stormed out, mad and crying, leaving a majorly shocked Garmadon alone.

 _How did you find out about this?!_ Garmadon thought to himself, trying his hardest to not cry. _I tried to keep the truth from you, just so you would be safe...I just..._

"Curse you, Overlord..." he mumbled under his breath. He let out a sigh, gently shaking his head. _You would've found out about it anyways... It's about time I told you..._

Lloyd was sitting against the walls, crying to himself quietly. He looked down and his hands sparked green and he caught his breathe. He watched as it sparks and he shook, scared. Soon he cried more and flames surrounded him made of his own green powers.

"Lloyd?"

At Garmadon's voice, he stopped crying.

His father knelt beside him, taking his hands into his own. His voice was much calmer now. "I should've told you sooner...there's...a reason why I'm so overprotective of you. The Overlord only told you part of the story."

"It's alright. Go ahead," Lloyd nodded, scooting closer to his father.

"Alright. This was in another universe. When I was younger, about the same age you were when Morro returned, I was sparring with Wu. I somehow managed to disarm his katana over the wall of the monastery. That's when...everything turned for the worst. I was bitten by the Great Devourer, its venom infused with pure evil. I grew distant..."

As Garmadon continued to explain, Lloyd listened attentively, holding onto every word. The story was long, and had many ups and downs.

"But I had come too late..." Garmadon choked out, remembering that moment so clearly. "You'd scratched yourself so much to the point where you were bleeding to death. _I was devastated...It hurt so much..._ I held you in my arms until you passed... I was sobbing uncontrollably... I just..."

"Dad...you're tearing up..." Lloyd grew concerned.

"I know..." Garmadon nodded. "It hurts. But I've kept it to myself for so long. It would've been worse if I hadn't told you at all."

"Oh...I see..." Lloyd nodded back in understanding.

A couple hours later...

Garmadon shut his eyes as he finished, "I wanted a reset... I wanted us to have a happier life... But when I soon found out that the only way to achieve that was to sacrifice you, it hurt more than anything... _I was so upset_ , but I did it anyways... And here we are now... _I didn't think it would be so hard to let go, but-_ " He couldn't contain it any longer and soon began to cry.

"I'm so sorry...for shouting at you... I didn't know... But now I understand... And I feel so bad for you that you're like this..." Lloyd couldn't help but cry either.

Garmadon pulled Lloyd into a tight embrace, tears falling. "It's alright... I forgive you... You would've found out sooner or later. _I love you so much, Lloyd... I don't want to lose you...Ever again..._ "

After awhile longer, the two of them finally calmed down.

"Dad, what was in that room? I can look now, right?" Lloyd asked his father.

Garmadon let out a sigh and nodded. "I'll come with you...just in case."

Together now, the two of them walked to the once-forbidden room. Garmadon took the key out, unlocking the door. Lloyd walked in first, Garmadon following close behind. Lloyd was in awe. The weapons shone, captivating his senses. Lloyd walked closer, hesitantly reaching for the Sword of Fire. He looked back at his father who nodded in reply. He took the sword off the wall, feeling a surge of power rush through him. He admired the blade for a few minutes then put it back in its proper place. On the other end of the wall hung several scrolls depicting Hikari's battle against Yakunan, the Overlord, and the prophecy of the Green Ninja.

Lloyd looked at the paintings, then his father, back and forth. "I-I'm so scared..." he murmured, voice wavering. "I'm supposed to finish it?"

Garmadon slowly approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Lloyd. But I'll train you personally. It's the least I can do to make up for what happened in my past life. In time you'll be strong enough," he reassured. Without hesitation, Garmadon pulled Lloyd into an embrace. After awhile, he started to whisper. "Just wait..."

Lloyd felt tears stream down his face. Garmadon held Lloyd tighter, shutting his eyes. He didn't want to let go.

"Just wait...one day...someday...everything will be alright..."

"Thanks Dad..." Lloyd sobbed.

"I love you unconditionally. I feel more relieved, now that you know..."

Lloyd pulled away and looked at the golden sword which he had taken off the wall again. As he held it, its power coursed into his body. He looked at it with sparkling eyes. It was beautiful.

Garmadon smiled softly, placing a hand on his back. "Pick up the other ones," he gently urged.

Lloyd nodded and put the sword back, picking up the Shurikens of Ice. He felt the power rush through him again. He repeated the cycle two more times with the Scythe of Quakes and the Nunchucks of Lightning. As he put the nunchucks on the wall, he turned back to Garmadon. "Dad, these weapons...they're so beautiful."

Garmadon nodded. "Indeed they are, my son... I've waited... _so long_." He glanced outside; it was getting late. "I think we should head to sleep soon. Would it be alright if I stayed by your bedside tonight...?"

"I was just gonna ask that...I don't wanna have another nightmare. Can you sleep with me?"

"Of course..." Garmadon replied, choking back a sob of relief. " _Of course..._ " He pulled Lloyd against him once more. At last, he couldn't suppress his tears in any longer. "Oh, Lloyd... You have _no idea..._ "

Lloyd went to sleep after calming his tearful dad _._ He didn't have another nightmare. But his dream was odd. He met with a woman. She was happy. But obsessive and matched Garmadon's description of a woman named Kaity. But she wasn't evil. He blinked and she was dead on the ground, impaled by swords. Lloyd shuddered and woke the next morning.

"..." he saw his sleeping dad and looked at his clock to see it was still very early, 3:00 am.

He heard a crash and was surprised Garmadon didn't wake from it. Lloyd sprung into action and ran into the forbidden room to see something in there...a long slender serpent, with with huge scar down its face. It was the Great devourer Garmadon tried to kill. Lloyd eyed It with fear and backed away from it.

The snake tilted its head and slowly coiled around Lloyd, but not to tightly. It laid its head in the crook of his neck. Lloyd shook from fear and didn't do anything sudden, or even make a sound.

Garmadon awoke to a faint hissing noise. _Lloyd!_ He got up from the bed and went outside. (Welp...)

"Lloyd!?" he gasped.

The golden weapons room door was opened so Lloyd and the snake were visible. The snake eyed Garmadon and it almost seemed to smirk. It's eyes weren't red, but purple. It then grew huge and slithered in front of Garmadon, Lloyd being held by the end of its tail.

"Well well. The Lord of darkness. The mighty Garmadon. Son of the first spinjitzu master. I heard about your father's death and came all the way from the dark island to see his dead corpse to find you had a son." the snake glanced at Lloyd. "He must be so precious to you."

This was obviously the Overlord. Garmadon felt his heart practically stop. He growls and his hands filled with darkness and he fumed.

"LET HIM GO AND LEAVE!" Garmadon shouted with pure fury.

"Just keep this in mind. Once Lloyd turns 18. He will unlock his true potential and he will be the green ninja. He already has many enemies...keep him close. I will see him when he is worthy of killing.!" the snake vanished.

Lloyd landed on the ground with a grunt. Garmadon rushed to his side with tearful eyes.

"oh my gosh, my poor boy! Are you hurt!?"

"No. Was that the Overlord? The one from my nightmares?" Lloyd asked.

"yes my son...that was him. Don't worry. He will never harm you as long as I am around."

Lloyd embraced his father, quietly sobbing. He was overwhelmed.

"It's alright, Lloyd...he's gone now..." Garmadon consoled.

"B-But he said h-he was gonna c-come f-for me..." Lloyd buried his head into his father's chest.

"Shhhhhh..." Garmadon gently hushed, stroking his son's hair. "Shhhhhh... I'm here... I will _always_ be here to protect you. Hold onto me...hold onto me..."

Lloyd took a shuddering breath, slowly calming down. When he finally did, he let go of his father.

Garmadon let out a sigh. "I'm...scared for you... We should start training. The sooner, the better."

"Dad, do the others know they have powers too?"

"Yes. Wu told them when they first started training here. Kai has fire, Nya has water, Jay has lightning, Cole has earth, and Zane has ice. And Morro started to train here a long time ago. He's the master of wind."

"Oh..." Lloyd nodded in understanding. "that's pretty cool." Lloyd smiled.

Garmadon pulled his son into one last hug. "I love you so much..."

"I love you more, Dad..."

"I love you most..."

Three years later...

Lloyd was now eighteen, and he and his father both knew that the Overlord would be coming back at some point. Lloyd was now a very skilled Ninja. He was still learning how to control his powers, one step at a time in order for him not to be overwhelmed. He was like a leader almost to the other ninja, he was a natural at helping and leading them. They even solved minor crimes in Jamanakai Village. Skylor, one of the villagers there, was the master of Amber, and they took her in as well. Kai grew attached to her and they were close. Lloyd was Kai's bro, almost like a brother to him.

One day Lloyd was training by himself with a timer strapped to his wrist when he suddenly felt watched. Lloyd went alert and backflipped onto the roof of their place and peered out into the skies around them and the massive staircase that lead to the monastery. He saw no one but still kept his guard up. He eventually walked inside but the feeling never did go away. He was distracted and bumped right into Garmadon. Garmadon looked at him and noticed Lloyd seemed bothered.

Lloyd was questioned by Garmadon the next day about the recent offness Lloyd had to him and Garmadon only found out that Lloyd was feeling watched. Lloyd walked to his room and laid down the next night and sighed to himself. He looked out his window and made sure it was closed before he closed his eyes to sleep.

That night he had a very odd dream. There were huge eyes watching him. In his room someone opened his window silently and smirked to himself. He made his way to Lloyd and giggled lightly, then held up something to his mouth.

Lloyd woke and yelled, and inhaled something sweet smelling. His eyes felt heavy and tears fell from his eyes. He felt a pain in his arm and he yelled and passed out from the chemical and then from the pain and was left there. The person vanished and Garmadon sped in the room, hearing the commotion to see something on his arm. He looked at it to see a huge three gashes on his arm. Something sliced him and drew blood. Who would need his blood? This question frightened him. Lloyd winced in pain. Garmadon shut his eyes, a purple and gold aura emanating from his hands. Slowly, the three cuts closed back up again. Lloyd slept till late in the afternoon of the next day. When he woke he screamed awake and held his arm to see it was fine. He looked at his open window and felt eyes bore in his soul and he shivered in fear. A faint screech was heard.

"DAD!" Lloyd screamed out. "SOMEONE ATTACKED ME!"

Garmadon rushed into his room, pulling his son into a tight hug. "Shhhh... They're gone now..."

"They might be back!" he cried. "I was so scared. I couldn't do anything! Those purple eyes scared me. T-the figure was feminine I know that much." he cried.

"What!?" Garmadon's heart dropped. Probably Kaity. The Overlord must've sent her to check on Lloyd.

Lloyd cried in his father's chest. Little did he know, the female figure had overheard their entire conversation. She turned invisible, and flew back to the Island of Darkness.

"I have returned..." she spoke.

"And the blood sample?" The Overlord eyed her.

She handed him the vial of blood. He smirked and took it up and poured it into into an odd looking doll that resembled Lloyd. It was Lloyd's height and has his features. The overlord smirked evilly and cackled. He took his claw and gently ran it over the doll's face. (#TORTURE)

Lloyd's cheek suddenly as cut open, making a deep gash. He gasped at the sudden pain and winced, holding his bleeding cheek.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked, scared and confused. He winced in pain. "Ow-"

Garmadon was meditating in the room the golden weapons were housed in. He saw a vision: Kaity and Yakunan's entire conversation on the Dark Island. His heart sank. "O-Oh no..."

It was at this very moment that Lloyd had entered the room. "Dad...! I'm scared...!"

"Your face!" Garmadon saw the gash and walked to him and wiped the blood away and walked him into the kitchen where Wu was. Wu saw the gash.

"What happened? That's a deep gash," he replied.

"I-I don't know..."

Lloyd watched his dad clean the wound and he grew a headache out of nowhere and he jolted in pain and winced, holding his head.

"ahg!" he hissed. He shook lightly from the pain. "Dad, what's happening to me...ahg!" he winced again.

Garmadon sighed. "Hang on..." He used his powers to heal the wound, then created an small, yet indestructible dragon. The dragon flew out of the doorway, and over to the Dark Island, where it sucked Lloyd's blood and spit it out into the water. He turned back to Lloyd and began to explain. "it was the Overlord. He made his first move." He clenched his hand tightly against his chest. It hurt more than anything. "Curse you..." he mumbled under his breath.

Lloyd looked down with nervousness, unclenching his fists. He smiled kindly at Garmadon. "Don't worry. It will all be okay."

"...oh Lloyd." Garmadon hugged him.

"I love you dad." Lloyd smiled.

" _I love you too..._ "

Lloyd continued to hold his father for quite awhile longer. Unbeknownst to him, he had created an eternally lasting invisible shield to prevent dark power from coming through, with the exception of Garmadon's destruction energy. Lloyd felt his energy drain in the slightest amount.

"My energy... It's drained a little... And there's something surrounding us. I feel it..."

Garmadon realized it was the start of Lloyd's true potential. "Your powers are not gone forever. Your elemental energy comes from within and is permanent, not temporary. It can regenerate."

"What now?" Lloyd whispered.

"You've grown stronger. And it will only continue from there." Garmadon smiled softly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

The dragon Garmadon sent out flew back to the Monastery, perching on Garmadon's shoulder."Hey Lu... (short for Luna; he named the darn thing XD -Zena)"

Lloyd walked into walked into the training yard with the others and began training with Morro and everyone else. Garmadon unsummoned the dragon and watched them train. Making sure nothing too bad happened. Lloyd stopped suddenly, feeling his heart swell with sadness; He didn't want to lose his father.. He walked out to the gate, sitting on the steps, wanting to be alone, but he didn't mind Garmadon being with him. In fact, he liked his father's presence very much. Garmadon walked outside and sat next to him.

"Lloyd?" he asked softly. "What's wrong...? You seem distressed."

Lloyd collapsed into his father's arms and sobbed. "I don't want to lose you..."

Garmadon held him against his chest, nodding. "Neither do I. I would be devastated. I love you unconditionally... You're literally my whole world... I just... _Stay with me...stay with me..._ "

Kaity watched them through a crystal ball. "Such a touching moment... It'd be a shame if something were to happen to them..." She smirked.

One Hour Later...

Lloyd was learning how to summon a dragon, Wu being the one teaching him. However, their training was cut short.

"SERPENTINE SPOTTED AT JAMONAKAI VILLAGE!" Cole called out.

The others summoned their elemental dragons. Lloyd stepped back and shut his eyes, concentrating hard. Soon he was able to summon his own. He smirked and kept concentrating and mounted it, speeding off with the ninja.

As Garmadon came out of the room with the golden weapons, he saw Lloyd's dragon up there with the others. He shut his eyes and smiled. "I knew you could do it..." He was very proud.

The ninja got to the village to see Hypnobrai. Kaity had unleashed them. She was in the center, wearing dark purple battle armor made from the dark matter found on the island (pictured above). She cackled as the villagers became hypnotized one by one. Lloyd landed and growled, pulling out a sword. He dashed forwards and her katana clashed with his. Nya and Kai went for the staff the leader held.

"Hello green ninja! My father adores you...He has a small obsession over you dying." Kaity giggled sadistically.

Lloyd got a shiver down his spine and swung again and shoved her back. She only did spinjitzu and rotated back. Lloyd blasted at her with his power and she did the same. However, he struggled to keep her beam back. She was stronger, far stronger than he was and she eventually overpowered him and her beam hit his chest and sent him through a window.

Lloyd yelled in pain as multiple shards of glass made their way into his back and arms. He stood and walked out and stood, shaking but held his ground. She growled as The Overlord told her not to kill him yet. And save him for himself to kill. She formed her huge dragon, armoured and vicious and flew off. Lloyd whimpered and slid down to his knees and dropped his sword. His arm dripped blood onto the ground. Lloyd felt dizzy and leaned onto the wall of the wooden house behind him.

"Ahg! This sucks!" he grunted.

He saw double and swayed and fell to the ground. He looked up to see a blur rush to his side. By instinct he knew it was Garmadon. Lloyd couldn't keep his eyes open, and the cries of his dad muffled into nothing.

He had passed out.

"Lloyd, wake up... _Please Lloyd, wake up..._ " Garmadon pleaded with tearful eyes. He had already healed Lloyd's wounds. He just wanted his son to be alright. "I need you... _Stay with me..._ "

Within minutes, Lloyd shuddered and awoke. "D-Dad..." he whispered.

"I'm here... It's alright... I've healed you..." Garmadon teared up in relief. "I'm glad you're okay... C'mon... Let's go home...the others left already."

Lloyd nodded, his father picking him up, summoning his dragon, then flying back to the monastery. Once there, Garmadon took Lloyd to the room with the weapons to share a moment with him.

"What happened?" he asked in worry.

"K-Kaity... She hurt me... She was more powerful than I was... She said the Overlord was obsessed with wanting to kill me..."

"Oh Lloyd...I'm sorry...I should've come with you. I should've protected you. I love you more than anything. You're here with me now and I would not have it any other way."

"I don't want to lose you, Dad..." Lloyd sighed.

"Neither do I. I've lost you so many times and I don't want that to happen again."

"Can I sleep with you again tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course. I'd do anything to help you feel better. It pains me to see you so upset. But you were always so temperamental. I've sacrificed so, _so_ much for you. My longing for a reset wasn't selfish at all, as I did it _for you_. Everything I did was so you could have a life where I didn't have to worry. But that isn't the case any more. We were so close in my last life. Your suicide was tragic. _Very tragic._ I couldn't believe it. I just could not. I'd _hate_ to see you so hurt."

*Garmadon's POV*

I didn't know how else to respond. Lloyd held me close, not moving. Not daring to let go. It was getting late. Lloyd yawned. I began to whisper softly, "Stay here, my child... Stay here with me. I have you now. it's alright... Everything's alright. You're with me, you'll be alright..."

I felt my eyes tear up in overwhelming paternal love.

"I'm right here...I'm right here..."

I picked up Lloyd and brought him back to his room. Within minutes, I fell asleep beside him.

Lloyd slept soundly in my arms until morning. I smiled and held my dear child close to me. I never wanted to let go. Even at the age he is now, I will still support and love him unconditionally until the end. Lloyd smiled as well and snuggled against me. He was safe. I was content. _I'd protect you with my life if things ever came to that. I'd rather die knowing you were safe, than be living with the knowledge that I lost you forever._

Lloyd finally woke up, nestling into his father's arms. "I love you so much, dad..."

"I love you too, Lloyd. I was _so happy_ when you were born. You're the light of my life. I just...wished I could've waited a little longer to tell you...I would've liked it better if I was the one who had told you, and not the Overlord. But the past is the past. There's no way to turn back...unless I were to kill you, but I don't want to go through the pain of having to lose you all over again. It hurt so much..."

"Dad...I'm sorry. I'm sorry it hurts..." Lloyd buried his head into his father's chest. "Don't go..."

"I won't. Lloyd...I never wanted you to be put into harm's way. Never... Never..." I blinked back tears, shaking my head.

*third-person POV*

Garmadon held his son close for a long time. Then he pulled away. The door and window slammed shut and locked...and trapped them in there...it was something dark...or perhaps...someone!

Lloyd shuddered in fear and Garmadon pulled him close.

"D-Dad...What was that?"

"I don't exactly know, Son. It must've been Kaity... Lloyd, I love you. So, _so very much._ Oh, how the years have flown by... " He let out a soft sigh. "You've grown so much but there are some things that'll never change..."

"I love you too, Dad..." Lloyd smiled softly.

"I-I don't want anything bad to happen to you...but then again, I could always heal you... _everything will be alright._ "

"How do we get out?"

Garmadon used his powers which went through the crack, unlocking the door minutes later.

"There we go." Garmadon smiled reassuringly.

"Dad...I'm so happy you're part of my life."

"So am I."

Lloyd embraced his father again. "I don't want to let go."

"I couldn't agree more..." Garmadon nodded and pulled Lloyd close, holding back tears. "I will _always_ be with you... I will _always_ support you... _Nothing will ever tear us apart..._ "

Lloyd couldn't help but start crying.

"Shhhh... I'm here... There's nothing to be upset about... Stay with me... _stay with me..._ "

Garmadon let out a soft, shuddering sigh. Being with Lloyd always made him so emotional. Lloyd meant the world to him and always would. Lloyd gradually calmed down as his father continued to embrace him.

"Y-you're alright now?"

"Yeah, Dad... Thanks..." Lloyd slowly let go of his father.

"Of course, Lloyd. I'd do anything to help you to feel better. You're my child after all." Garmadon gently stroked his son's cheek.

Lloyd loved the physical contact–his father's soft and loving touch always seemed to comfort him. He smiled, replying, "I love you so much... _so badly_..."

"Absolutely... I love you too, my dear." Garmadon let out a sigh. "I still wish we could've had a normal life...that you didn't have to worry about your life being on the line all the time, but destiny sent you on this path instead. Either way, I'll support you nevertheless... You're here with me now–it's all I could ever want."

Lloyd smiled and a green ball of energy generated from his hand. He loved the way it sparkled and shone. He was the light. He was...

 _The Green Ninja._

Garmadon smiled back and pulled Lloyd into one more embrace. "You are _stronger_ than you realize. You will soon have the power to completely eradicate the Overlord for good."

"Thank you, Dad." Lloyd smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into his father's strong, but comforting hold on him.

"Oh... _Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon..._ I love you so very much. I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let you out of my sight. _Not ever again..._ " Garmadon said, his voice almost breaking. "I'm so grateful to have you as my son...you make me _so_ happy... _so emotional..._ I love you more than words can _ever_ express."

"Me too, Dad... Me too..."

After a while, Lloyd finally pulled away. "Thanks for always being here for me."

Garmadon nodded. "Of course. I will support you forever."

Meanwhile, Kaity had gone to the Anacondrai tomb, having already found the Constrictai, Venomari, and Fangpyre as well. She smirked softly and cackled.

"Soon, Lloyd, the Serpentine, my father, and I will rule over Ninjago, and there will be _nothing_ you can _ever_ do about it! _MWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHH!_ "

Garmadon closed his eyes, hearing Kaity's words in his mind. 'Soon, Lloyd, the Serpentine, my father, and I will rule over Ninjago, and there will be _nothing_ you can _ever_ do about it! _MWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHH!_ ' He tried his hardest to keep from breaking down. He needed to stay strong for Lloyd's sake. _Kaityra Midnight Overlord, you WON'T take Lloyd away from me. Not again...not like last time._

"Dad, is everything alright?" Lloyd asked with much worry.

"No...Kaity, she's...releasing the Serpentine, much like you and Pythor had done in my last life. Lloyd, I love you more than you realize. If I were to die in battle, I'd rather it be to protect you." Garmadon let out a sigh. "Come, now. We really should train."

Lloyd nodded and walked outside with his father.

Three months passed, and Lloyd grew more and more familiar with his powers.

The other ninja, minus Lloyd and Nya had found their true potentials. Zane discovered he was really a nindroid, Cole settled his relationship with his father, Kai felt content with not being the Chosen One, and Jay realized he didn't need to be different.

By then, everyone at the Monastery knew that the ninja would soon have to travel to the Temple of Light in order to unlock their true elemental abilities. Lloyd however, was the slightest bit hesitant.

"Son? Is everything alright?" Garmadon asked as he sat next to him on the couch.

"N-Not really..." Lloyd murmured. He leaned against his father, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. "I'm scared. What if...what if everything goes wrong and I-"

Garmadon sighed and pulled him close, his voice serious. "Lloyd Montgomery, you are strong. I am _so proud of you_. Truly, I am...truly... _truly..._ "

"I love you so, so much, Dad..."

"Yes, Lloyd. As do I. I'm here now. I will _always_ be here with you... I'm glad we're together. I wouldn't have it _any other way._ "

Lloyd smiled and embraced his father, tears threatening to fall.

"It's alright. Let it out. It's okay to cry...to be upset... I'm right beside you...here to stay... Ohh, Lloyd..." Garmadon's voice dropped to a whisper. "You were always so pure... _so sweet...I love you so dearly..._ "

*Garmadon's POV*

I dreamt for a moment about what could've happened if I had to rescue Lloyd from the volcano, but was good instead of evil. It was quite emotional.

"Come on!" Jay called. "We have to go!"

"No... _I'm not leaving without Lloyd!_ " I cried. I didn't want to lose him. I _couldn't_ lose him. Without hesitation, I lept towards his cage, relentlessly fighting my way up.

"AAARGHH!" Kaity growled. "LOSE HIM!"

The serpent that was carrying my son's cage dropped it down. It was at that moment– _that exact moment–_ when I lost it. " _LLOYD!_ " I shouted.

Now fueled by rage and determination, I continued to fight mercilessly until I finally made it to the pole. I pulled the cage and my son up. Lloyd was hanging onto the bars for dear life, as the bottom had melted. Lloyd fell into my arms. I teared up, embracing him. "Ohhh..." My voice shook as I sobbed quietly. Lloyd was here in my arms and everything was alright. I summoned my dragon which Lloyd had boarded on too and flew it to the ledge, escaping in time.

Once on the Bounty, I continued to hold Lloyd close for a very, _very_ long time. We were inseparable. "I'm here... _everything's alright..._ "

I opened my eyes. "Lloyd," I began. "You...You are _so strong._ I love you... Come here... Everything'll be alright."

Lloyd pulled me into an embrace, crying softly. "I love you..."

I laid my head down on top of his. "So do I. I will always be here...And so will the others. You will not... _never_ be alone. I know you are terrified. We'll get through this together." My voice was soft but firm. "I promise."

"We should really go to the temple now."

"Indeed," I replied. "It's better sooner than later."

*Third-Person POV*

The two of them pulled away, standing up. Lloyd left to tell the others. Garmadon watched him with pride over how far he has come. He felt quite content, but still worried over how his son was faring.

Within minutes, the ninja and Garmadon met outside.

The elder sensei looked to the ninja. "We really should get a move on." He glanced to Lloyd, placing a hand on his son's shoulder in reassurance. "It will be alright. I'm here. I will always be here."

In the three months before this, the ninja had found an ancient ship called the Destiny's Bounty, originally owned by Captain Soto. The ninja had remodeled the Bounty so it could fly across the continent. Minutes passed and they bade Wu and Misako farewell, then headed off.

It would be a long journey.

As the Bounty soared, the ninja were training, but Lloyd couldn't stop staring out into the horizon in the distance.

"Son?"

"Dad...I'm so scared..." Lloyd let out a soft sigh

Garmadon placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine, Lloyd. You have already come so far. I'm so proud of the young man you've become. It's been so long. I can't believe it. It seems just like yesterday that you were so much younger. But still, though, as much as I'd love to be alone with you at this moment, we really need to continue training. Come on."

Lloyd nodded and the two of them trained. Moments later, Lloyd's eyes suddenly shone a bright gold for a moment. The other ninjas watched in awe as this happened. Lloyd's powers were getting stronger.

"Lloyd, your eyes-!" Garmadon gasped.

"What?!" Lloyd looked to his father in shock. "What happened?!"

"They were golden for a moment," Garmadon explained. "Something must've triggered it...perhaps your powers are getting stronger. I'm so proud of you." It was at this moment when he remembered his past life and a letter he had sent to Lloyd while he was out getting awards:

 _Lloyd,_

 _I'm so proud of you._

 _I never thought this would ever happen, but I'm so, so glad it has. I never wished to become evil, but it was something beyond my control. I never wanted to fight you. I never wanted any harm to come to you. Even though I was evil, I still loved you so much. Even as we fought, I was silently cheering you on, hoping you could set us all free from this evil that had taken control._

 _Truly, I thank you for everything you did to me. And now, I'm staying right here. I am not leaving your side. Ever again. I will always be a part of you. Nothing will ever tear our relationship apart. We were so close. We'll continue to remain that way, even after I pass on._

 _I love you so much._

 _Your beloved father,_

 _Sensei Garmadon_

Garmadon smiled as Lloyd continued to train. He had grown so much over these past few years and will continue to do so.

 _I'm glad I started over. Everything's alright._

Dusk fell and Lloyd felt exhausted after a while. He was reeling a little bit, and nearly fell over the railing, but Garmadon caught him. Lloyd just wanted to fall asleep. It would take a bit longer for the new powers to fully be accustomed to him and vice versa.

"Lloyd..." Garmadon breathed. "Oh heavens...thank goodness you're alright..."

"I'm exhausted..."

"I can tell." Garmadon sat against the sturdy wooden railing at the front of the ship, beckoning for Lloyd. "Come, sit down with me."

Lloyd gave his father a soft smile, sitting down beside him. His happiness quickly faded. "Dad?"

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"I-I'm just so terrified... And I don't want you to leave me..."

Garmadon let out a sigh. "Oh Lloyd, dearest," he said calmly and soothingly, holding his child close to him while stroking his hair. "No matter what happens to me, even when I'm gone, I shall always be a part of you. You have always been one of the most important people in my life. You are _so_ precious to me. I love you too much. You are the one person on this earth that can love completely. Your heart is so large, so willing, so strong and determined."

Lloyd smiled brightly and hugged his father tight. He enjoyed the silence that followed. He didn't want to let his father go. "Thanks..." he whispered, tears brimming.

"Anytime...Anytime..." Garmadon pulled Lloyd even closer.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too."

Later that day Lloyd laid down in his bed, stretching and yawning and smiled to himself. He turned on some classical relaxing music. He laid down and drifted asleep. His father watched from afar. Lloyd looked so peaceful. _What did I ever do to deserve you, Lloyd? I love you dearly._ He moved to kneel beside his son's bed and ran a hand through his hair. _I know you'll do alright. You have come so far._ He continued to cry silently in overwhelming relief, knowing one day, everything would be alright.

Lloyd woke up the next morning, going outside to see his father out on the deck gazing out at the Dark Island.

"Hello, Son!" Garmadon smiled, embracing Lloyd tightly.

Lloyd returned the expression, saying, "Heya" in a soft voice.

"We're almost there. A few more minutes."

"Cool!" He tensed at the memory of Kaity, knowing she would be at the island.

"Is...everything alright?" Garmadon asked, slowly pulling away.

"It's just... Kaity. She'd be on the island too. I'm scared, considering what she did to me the last time...I just..."

"Lloyd. It'll be alright... You've grown much more powerful since the last time the two of you fought. It'll be easier for you to have the upper hand." Garmadon sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad..." Lloyd sighed as well, and embraced his father tightly. "I love you..."

"So do I." Garmadon smiled and stroked his hair, comforting the both of them. "I'll be a part of you, no matter what happens to me."

After a little while longer, the Bounty made it onto the island

Kaity felt the ninja's presence on the island. "They're here..."

The Overlord cackled demonically. _Our forces will be so strong! Ninjago shall be ours!_

The Bounty arrived at the Temple of Light. They got off and went inside. Lloyd stood in the middle and the others stood on their elemental symbols. Morro, Nya, and Skylor stood back with Garmadon. Lloyd used the walls and pillars to hit the bell–the Instrument of Peace–which vibrated and created a massive shockwave. The ninja were all given kimono outfits. Lloyd rose up into the air, getting a green gi. The four ninja fired their powers into Lloyd. He slowly descended. Lloyd felt a little bit lightheaded.

Garmadon rushed to Lloyd's side. "Lloyd! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. Just a little lightheaded." Lloyd held his father close.

"You'd probably need some time to adjust to the powers."

"Mmm...okay."

They returned back to the Bounty, training for awhile. Lloyd stopped and went to talk to his father.

Garmadon held his son tightly, caressing his hair. "I love you _so_ very much..."

"Me too, Dad..."

"I'm so proud of you..." Garmadon praised. "Truly."

"Dad...I'm scared..." Lloyd replied softly.

"Lloyd Montgomery, I feel you...we live in a fallen world. There's nothing I can do about it. Come here, my son..."

Lloyd nodded slightly, crying into his father's arms.

"It's alright... I love you very much. I nearly lost you once, and I don't want it to happen again." Garmadon smiled. "It's alright. Calm down." He felt his own eyes start to tear up as he continued to look at Lloyd, now overwhelmed with emotion. "It'll be alright... I promise... It will all be alright..."

The Overlord, in his humanoid/dragon form looked at the clock in awe, his daughter standing beside him. The clock was a few more hours away from finishing its countdown. "Soon, those ninja won't stand a chance! MWHAHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHH!"

A few hours later...

Garmadon was helping Lloyd with his training, but then, a loud siren-esque noise went off. He tensed.

"Father, what's wrong?" Lloyd grew concerned. "I'm worried about you..."

"It's alright. Come here...calm down..."

Lloyd and his father embraced for a moment

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks Dad. I love you..." Lloyd buried his face into his father's chest.

"No problem. I love you too, son." Garmadon looked down at Lloyd. He pulled away, looking at his son with a serious expression. "The Final Battle. It's time."

"MORRO'S GONE!" Jay called out. "THE OVERLORD TOOK HIM WHILE WE WERE ASLEEP!"

"And the Ultimate Weapon. That's been completed too. We have to go to the coast and stop him." Garmadon's voice was determined. "We have to leave now!"

They were too late. Morro had been turned evil and Lloyd couldn't stand it any longer.

" _Morro! Fight back! Please!_ " Lloyd was on the verge of crying. Morro was very close in relation to him. He was one of the closest friends he would ever have.

The Overlord and Kaity fused, both of their voices able to be heard at the same time. "Your friend is _gone_!"

Lloyd, taken aback, couldn't defend himself from his adversary's beam and was flung away, breaking his leg.

" _LLOYD!_ " Garmadon cried, rushing to his son as he landed. He shook his head in disbelief as Lloyd's heartbeat slowly grew faint, but never stopping completely. Lloyd was weak. Garmadon's mind was racing. He didn't want to leave his son for just one second. He didn't want to risk anything. He couldn't stop crying. "N-No, please no... _please... Son...don't leave m-me...I can't...DON'T GO..._ " His words fell into sobs as he collapsed to his knees, overwhelmed and anguished.

" _Don't go..._ "

The next morning...

"Lloyd, wake up..." Garmadon said softly, hoping with all his heart that it wasn't the end.

After a moment, Lloyd's eyes fluttered open, his father letting out a heavy sigh of relief. Lloyd looked to Garmadon and asked softly, "D-Dad...did we win?"

"Not yet, but-"

Lloyd tried to stand up, but collapsed to the ground, wincing in pain. "Agh-!"

Garmadon quickly came to his side. "Woah, there...take it easy..."

"M-My leg...Agh! It hurts...! I-I think it's broken..." Lloyd began to tear up.

Garmadon pulled him in close, comforting him as he sobbed seemingly helplessly into his arms.

"Oh, Lloyd... _Lloyd_... Shhhhh...it'll be alright. I'll heal it...no worries... (HAKUNA MATATA (Sorry i had to XD -Zena))"

"Thanks, Dad..." Lloyd smiled softly.

"Of course." Garmadon concentrated, a purple and golden light emanated from his hands, slowly healing the fractured bone.

Within minutes, Lloyd's leg had finished healing. He curled up against his father who hugged him close, not wanting to let go.

Garmadon smiled solemnly. "I'm here. Everything will be okay. I promise..."

Lloyd looked out at the darkened city in the horizon and stood up, pulling away from his father. "We have to go to Ninjago City; the Overlord is there," he informed the others.

Everyone packed up and boarded the flying ship. They flew to Ninjago City.

"Oh my gosh!" Kai said. "Everyone's been corrupted!"

"Guys, I have to get to the top and fight the Overlord," Lloyd told everyone.

They reached the tower, but there was a multitude–a great multitude–of Stone Warriors.

"Tornado of Creation?" Nya suggested.

"Let's do it!" Lloyd nodded

Nya, Lloyd, Morro, Skylor, and Garmadon step back.

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

" _Ninja, Go!_ "

The Tornado began to suck up all the Stone Warriors, giving Lloyd the chance to climb the tower unopposed.

"Lloyd, go up!" Garmadon told his son.

The Green Ninja nodded, running up the tower, reaching the top. He took a deep breath This was inevitable. All this time, everything he had been through, everything he had done, it all led up to this one moment.

"This. Ends. _Now._ "

"Overlord, I have come here to fight you." Lloyd said confidently.

"You're too late! Evil has already won!"

"But a ninja never quits. Hi-yah!"

Lloyd managed to push the Overlord off the building, buying him time to use his powers. With them, he creates a golden dragon, also causing his ninja outfit to become golden too.

"I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master." Lloyd declared firmly.

The dragons flew down, both Lloyd's and the Overlord's. Multiple attacks were launched. Once they reached atop, the Overlord summons this mysterious cloud of darkness, isolating themselves from the rest of the world.

Meanwhile, Garmadon and the remaining ninja were observing the battle from below.

 _Oh no..._ Garmadon thought to himself. Is he okay?

"Where there's light, there'll always be shadow!" the Overlord declares.

Lloyd then retorts, "Unless my light is bright enough!"

The Overlord engulfs Lloyd, chuckling evilly. However, his victory is short-lived; within the dragon, Lloyd pushes his powers to the limit, causing the Overlord to finally succumb to the light.

"NOOOO!"

And the battle was over.

The Overlord and Kaity had been defeated. The ninja, Wu, and Garmadon reconvened together, but Lloyd was nowhere to be seen. Just then, a golden and green dragon appeared. Lloyd dismounted, panting in exhaustion.

" _LLOYD!_ " Garmadon cried, running forward, then pulling his son into a tight embrace. " _You did it!_ "

Lloyd couldn't help it. Tears were running down faster than ever before. He couldn't believe it. He had saved Ninjago! " _F-Father...!_ " he sobbed. " _T-Thank y-you..._ " He let out a shuddering breath and continued crying. He was overjoyed. He didn't want to let go.

" _Lloyd... Ohhhhh..._ " Garmadon couldn't help it either. " _I'm proud of you...so very proud of you..._ " He held Lloyd close, comforting him as he cried. "Shhh...it's alright now... It's alright... It's alright..."

Lloyd's voice dropped to a whisper; he was shaking tremendously. "D-Dad..."

"Relax, Lloyd... It's over now... It's all over..."

"I-I know..." Lloyd collapsed to his knees, still overwhelmed. His body couldn't stop trembling.

Garmadon took a knee next to him, pulling him close again. "It's alright. You're so strong...so powerful... You did wonderfully... I'm glad you're finally safe..." he whispered.

"Me, too, Dad... _I love you so much..._ "

"Yes...I couldn't agree more..."

Lloyd smiled at his dad, ready to collapse in exhaustion, but not ready too. Garmadon soothingly ran a hand through his hair. Lloyd finally calmed down and fell asleep in his father's arms.

"Go ahead and sleep. You need it most of all..." he whispered. "Now we can finally be together in peace..."

They all boarded their elemental dragons excepting Lloyd who was sleeping as Garmadon flew him home.

Once they arrived, Garmadon carried Lloyd into his room, sitting down beside him. An hour later, Lloyd woke up.

"Lloyd, my son...are you alright?" Garmadon said as his son awoke.

"D-Dad..." Lloyd embraced his father tightly. "Don't leave..."

"I would _never_. I love you _so much...too much..._ " Garmadon said, soft yet firmly. "I'm so proud of you, Son... _So, so proud of you..._ "

"its finally over." Lloyd smiled happily.

"yes my son, it is. Now lay down. You have been through a lot today. You need the rest." Garmadon whispered and laid his son back down.

"okay. I love you father." he smiled.

"i love you so much." he pecked Lloyd's forehead and stayed in the room till Lloyd fell asleep.

The next day Lloyd woke to a congratulation party. He smiled widely and walked over to them and he sat down.

"thanks guys! Couldn't have done it without your help." he smiled widely.

"You are an excellent ninja." Wu praised.

"not as good as me of course." Kai joked and chuckled.

"I'm faster." Jay posed dramatically.

"Oh yeah? Your mouth is the only thing that's fast about you. I'm the strongest." Cole flexed

"I'm the smartest. Zane chuckled.

"guys guys. We all know we are all equal. Except for Morro." Lloyd smirked and snickered.

"ouch my feelings." Morro dramatically fell to the floor.

Everyone laughed and had a good time. Partied a little and ate some food. Lloyd smiled happily, enjoying himself, glad nothing was ruining the moment. Nothing could. This was a well earned victory and party. Garmadon pulled his son aside.

"Son, _I love you._ I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I'm overprotective, yes, but...you mean more to me than anything else. I would sacrifice myself if it ever came to that."

Lloyd's face fell, and he couldn't help but sob. "Don't leave... _please don't..._ "

Garmadon sighed and embraced Lloyd tightly against him. "I won't leave you. I would _never_ do anything to put you in harm's way. Stay with me. You were always my whole world. _Always._ I know you're upset, but I'll be here to comfort you. Shhhh..." He lightly ran a hand through his son's hair

After a little while longer, Lloyd calmed down at last. "I feel much better now, Dad..." Smiling softly, he pulled away from his father. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I. I'm so proud of you."

Lloyd smiled.

"I know I've said that so many times before, but it's so true. And now that the battle is over, we won't have to worry about evil for a long time. I only wanted you safe. That's why I started over."

"Dad, are you okay?" Lloyd looked at his father with worry.

"Yes. If it weren't for my decision, we would never have been at this point today."

Lloyd smiled. "I'm glad you're here. I love you so much..."

Garmadon beamed. "I love you too."


End file.
